Under February's Rain
by Su'anne
Summary: A special small one-shot for Valentin's Day for all SoraxTai lovers :)


So since today is valentin's Day i decide to post a small one-shot for all of hope you like :)

-/-

_**Under February's Rain**_

Today is Valentine's Day. I finally gain the courage to give him homemade chocolate, and tell him how I feel. I spent all night doing it, I wanted to be perfect. I completely lost the track of time and when I finally finish all, it was time for me to go to school.

I had to run otherwise I would be late, and I'm never late for any of my classes. When I arrive in the classroom all the girls were giving their chocolates to the boys they liked, but kept my chocolate box in my backpack. I didn't want to give it in the class room, where everyone cloud see, so I went to my seat.

"Good morning Sora." Two male voices spoke at the same time.

"Good morning guys." I answer to them both.

"What happen to you today? You never late." Yamato asked.

"I fell asleep." I told him trying not to look at them so they wouldn't notice that I wasn't telling the truth.

"You fell asleep? That doesn't look like you Sora." Taichi said surprised.

I was about to answer him when several of our colleagues approached both of them with their chocolate boxes. Some of the girls were giving their chocolate to Yamato and the others were trying to give theirs to Taichi, but he wasn't accepting any of them.

"Taichi why don't you accept our chocolates?" I heard one of the girls asking.

"Sorry I can't accept any because I decided to only accept from the person I like." He answer.

"So do you like someone?" I heard another girl asking.

"In fact I do like someone but I'm not telling any of you who she is." He told them.

Did he just say that he already liked someone? Now all the courage that I had last night was gone, I couldn't bring myself to try and give him my chocolate now.

"Taichi you're evil, you could at least accept the chocolates." Yamato told him.

"I would be evil if I accepted, I would be given them false hope." Taichi replied to Yamato, and then asked me. "Yey Sora are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost."

I was about to answer when the bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom. This day would pass slowly, and about lunchtime it started to rain. That was just great since I didn't bring an umbrella, the day just got better and better for me.

During lunch I tried to act normal with both of them so they couldn't question me. But I could see they were both worried about me. The classes finally ended and I left the classroom. When I reached the school door the rain was still falling. Well I didn't have another option, I would have to go without an umbrella, so I decided to go back home as fast as I could. And that wasn't by far the best idea I had today. Why? Because it's not my lucky day, so I had to go against someone and fall on the floor. And when I hit the floor I had just a little luck, my backpack protected me from the direct impact with the floor, but then I recall what I had inside.

"No please no." I repeated to myself while taking a smashed orange and red box from my backpack.

Now I was sitting on the floor against the wall, by tears joining the rain drops on my face. Now nothing could get worse, it was pouring and I stop felling the drops on my face. At least that was what I tough until I heard Taichi's voice close to me.

"Sora are you ok? Why didn't you wait for me if you didn't have an umbrella?"

I open my eyes and looked at him, he was just by my side protecting me from the rain with his umbrella.

"I'm fine, I just hit someone and fell on the floor, I wasn't looking where I stepped." I told him.

"Just that? So why are you crying?" he asked me.

How could he tell I was crying with all that rain that wetted my face?

"Yes I can tell you are crying, I know you well. Come, I will take you home. You are already soaked, if you continue here you will get sick." He said to me while helping me to get up.

"You don't need to take me home. I'm close now, the rain will not make any difference." I told him.

"Don't be like that Sora, you have been acting weird all day. Is it because of the box in your hands?"

I had forgotten that I still had the chocolate box in my hands. I looked at the box, all smashed from my early encounter with the floor, and I fell all the tears coming back to my eyes.

"Sora?"

I couldn't even look at him, and my only instinct was to run. I was back on my way home still under all that rain.

I had just reached the stairs of my house when I felt a hand grabbing my arm, stopping me.

"Can you stop running and talk to me Sora. Please tell me what's going on?" He asked me.

I was not able to tell him, I just stayed there without looking at him, I just couldn't handle it anymore.

"I'm just having a bad day that's all, so please let me go home Taichi." That was all I could say.

"Can you stop lying? You're acting like weird this can't be only because you had a bad day. You barely talked to me our Yamato all day."

"Please Taichi just let me go home." I asked him.

"Not until you tell me what's going on. Please Sora, I'm worried about you. I have known you for so long and you never acted like this before. So please tell me what happened."

He still didn't let my arm go, I look at the box on my other hand and seconds later I felt him letting go of my arm.

"Is this because of what I told to the other girls this morning?" he asked me.

I couldn't answer him.

"It is, isn't it? "he ask again.

I nodded my head. Of course it because what he told in the morning, I couldn't not be?

"If I knew you would be like this I wouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry that you had a bad day because of me." He said to me.

It wasn't his fault, I still couldn't say anything. I just froze looking to the chocolate box in my hand and listing to his voice. I heard a few steps, maybe he decided to leave, and I turn around, but I was wrong he wasn't going away he was even closer to me now.

"Why didn't you tell me, you let me worried like that. Only you Sora."

"Did you tell that just for them to leave you alone?" I finally speak.

His eyes were looking at me but before answering my question he look at the sky, the rain was still falling, and I just notice that he didn't have his umbrella anymore.

"No, I didn't tell that just for them to leave. I do like someone."

I look at the floor, so he truly like someone, now I couldn't do nothing about it, this wasn't a bad dream this was real and I had just lost.

"Then you should go and tell her." I told him.

I still had my eyes fixed on the floor, the tears were falling from my eyes, now I couldn't even stop myself from crying, but I didn't want him to see me it, but that was just impossible.

"You still don't understand." I heard him murmuring.

What did he meant? I felt his hand on my face and he gently pull my face so that we could look at each other.

"See stop crying your eyes are all red now. You didn't get yet did you?"

"What didn't I get?" I talked trying to stop crying.

He smile at me, what was happening, what did I lost in the middle of all of this?

"Do you want to know from whom I would only accept chocolate today?" he asked me.

I just stay there looking at him. My voice was again gone.

"I will tell you. I will only accept the one made you."

What did he just said? I look at him confused.

"Did you said?"

"Yes I did say what you heard."

I look at the box in my hand. I couldn't give him that it was all mess up. I hide it on my back like I child. He reached for the box and took it from my hands and I didn't stop him.

"I don't care that the box is like this, for me the only thing that matters is that you made this for me, didn't you?"

I nodded.

"Will you stop crying now? I want to see your smile for once today."

I wiped the tears and smile to him, and then I hug him, and he hug me back. We were still under the rain, but I couldn't feel it anymore, then he pulled my face close to his and kissed me.

-/-

Hope you like :) leave reviews with what you though of the storie see you on my other fanfics :)


End file.
